disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Widow
Black Widow, is the alias of S.H.I.E.L.D agent Natasha Romanoff. She is a character in Marvel's Iron Man 2 and its 2012 film The Avengers. She is portrayed by Jewish actress Scarlett Johansson. She will return in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Personality Natasha Romanoff is a Level 7 SHIELD operative, working there since Hawkeye (Agent Clint Barton) was sent to kill her but decided to bring her in to work for them instead. She works undercover as a legal aid at Stark Industries in Iron Man 2, after being sent there to collect intel on Tony Stark. In the 2012 Marvel movie The Avengers, she works together with Bruce Banner (the Hulk), Captain America (Steve Rogers), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Thor and Clint Barton (Hawkeye) to defeat Loki and his army. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''The Avengers'' While on assignment, Natasha was tied to a chair by Georgi Luchkov and appeared to be interrogated when in fact she was the one interrogating him. Phil Coulson calls and tells her that Agent Barton has been compromised so she broke free from her restraints and knocked out Luchkov's henchmen before being sent to collect Bruce Banner. Natasha pays a child to act like her father is sick and leads Banner to a shack on the outskirts of the town of Calcutta. Natasha approaches Bruce and tells him that he needs to help them in locating the Tesseract, a dangerous object that had fallen into the wrong hands by Loki. Bruce asked her "What if I say no?". She responded saying "I'll persuade you", this was her way of saying that she had several agents outside who were ready to take on the Hulk at any given moment. After Bruce agreed, she introduced him to Steve Rogers, a.k.a "Captain America". Though the thought of Banner's immensely powerful alter ego terrified her, Romanoff carried out the assignment with aplomb and soon had Banner on board. She later travels to Stuttgart, Germany along with Iron Man and Captain America to apprehend Loki, who, with the aid of a mind-controlled Barton, is stealing iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract. The mission was successful but took the combined skills of Steve Rogers, Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor, and herself at the gun controls of Quinjet to subdue him. On the return trip they also encountered Loki's brother Thor who had designs on Loki's capture of his own. Once Loki is captured and taken into custody, Natasha talks to him in his holding cell and he taunts her claiming that he will make Clint kill her. His taunt was after she revealed to Loki that she and Clint had a history with each other. He lets slip that the "monster" is already on board of the helicarrier and she works out that he plans to use the Hulk so Romanoff warns Director Fury. Loki summons some guards, including Hawkeye, to the Helicarrier and Hawkeye uses an explosive arrow to destroy one of the four engines. Natasha and Bruce are thrown through a window by an explosion and Bruce loses control and changes into the Hulk despite Natasha's attempts to keep him focused. She manages to get her leg free from the debris that was on top of her and begins to run for it, because the Hulk is attacking her. He easily catches her and knocks into a wall. However, she was saved by Thor before the Hulk could kill her. Fury asks someone to stop Hawkeye and she swallows her terror and volunteers, finding him and knocking him unconscious. She then visits him in the recovery room where he is free from Loki's spell, wanting to take action against the God of Mischief. Clint admitted to her his disbelief of the Avengers being able to stop Loki and his remorse about the people he killed. Natasha, Clint and Steve seek Loki in Manhattan, who releases his army so the Avengers are forced to assemble and battle the onslaught of alien invaders. She fights alongside Steve and Clint. When the others arrive she takes one of the Chitauri's aircrafts and heads to the top of Stark Tower where the portal is open. She talks to Erik Selvig and uses Loki's staff to close the portal. The team regroup and send Loki back to Asgard with Thor and then they go their separate ways, though Natasha and Barton returned to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Sometime later, Natasha and the rest of the Avengers, went to eat silently in a Shawarma restaurant. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, she will help Captain America defeat Crossbones and Batroc the Leaper and undo Bucky's brainwashing that turned him into the Winter Soldier. Gallery External links *Black Widow on Marvel Comics Database *Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) on Marvel Movies Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Females Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Females Category:The Avengers characters Category:Disney characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Russian characters Category:Spies Category:Iconic characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D agents Category:Gunmen Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Daughters Category:Athletes Category:Military characters